ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- We Must Fill The Mainpage Image Slot! Any ideas? Arcaneinscriptionist260 01:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :A picture of the order?Kudeb Private of SWF 01:26, 8 April 2008 (UTC) -From wikipedia, although I could easily recreate it as with the picture for roy and v. That sounds like a great idea Kudeb. Arcaneinscriptionist260 02:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :So... is anyone with the power to edit the main page going to do anything?Kudeb Private of SWF 03:38, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Erm...im unblocking it...sorry about that. Arcaneinscriptionist260 23:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Can anyone help me? I try to create the hungarian wiki of the Order of the Stick and I'm not able to find out, how could you change the basic image in the left-top corner to this: I'm the administrator of that page, so I think I have the required rights. Excuse me if my grammar is not perfect, I hope you can understand what I asked Mizso 14:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Making the Frontpage More Original Who has some ideas we could implement? I was thinking, maybe we need a background. Arcaneinscriptionist260 21:56, 9 May 2008 (UTC) * I think a new favoured article (along with a Favoured Article Archive) might help. KazilDarkeye 12:21, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ** I concur. Let's talk implementation. Arcaneinscriptionist260 01:02, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ** I think we should go for a fully developed article like Xykon or Redcloak. Many wiki's I know of only update the achive once every six months, but the article is updated once a week. KazilDarkeye 06:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) **Ok...now, how do we do this. Arcaneinscriptionist260 18:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Warning I suggest adding a spoiler warning to the main page... What do you think? --Schnutzel 13:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) * Yes...good idea Arcaneinscriptionist260 23:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Custom skin Hi, I'm Uberfuzzy, one of the Wikia Helpers. I'm kinda a passive fan of this comic, does anyone mind if I make a custom skin for this wiki, to make it a little more less blah? It will probably take on the color scheme of the giantitp site. --Uberfuzzy 03:12, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty new here but I cant see why not. As long as it not set the default we always choose later if we want it as the default after we see it 8) --Roguebfl(talk) 03:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : Any news on this? --Roguebfl(talk) 02:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Featured media We either need to either assign a featured media, or remove the section. --Roguebfl(talk) 07:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Don't Split The Party Can a admin that is avalible edit the main page to show the title of book name?--Eyestaledbird 05:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) : Done :) --Schnutzel 12:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Move? On most Wikis the Main Page is usually named *Insert Name Of Subject* Wiki (or sometimes a nickname, such as Wookipedia instead of Star Wars Wiki), with Main Page as a redirect. Should this page be moved to Order of the Stick Wiki as is the case on most wikis? Manga Maniac Templates Hi. I made two templates: * , for linking to episodes or books (via their abbreviations: SoD, OtOoPCs, SSaDT, DStP, NCftPB, DCF, WaXPs). Will need updating with names of episodes. * (see an example) The latter may not cover all balloons' settings that have been used in the comic (such as dotted borders), but in such cases just use HTML. 20:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The Monster in the Shadow We may not know his alignment bet shoule we atleast put in the there is a possiblibity that he is chaotic (neutral/good)? we can asume he is chaotic because he is on Xykon's side but with how he treated O'chul, Belk, Haley, and "Roy" we can also asume that he is atleast neutral if not good. I'm not saying you have to do it or you should but think it over. And remember when you don't know the answer to a multiple choice question you start by eliminating the choices you are pretty sure would be wrong (and for all we know he might have an alignment shift so by stating a strong possibility we will have a stronger base for our veiw of him). Oh and you should inform people his alignmet is just a best possible guest. Cory Giroux Organizing I'd like to point out that OOTS is a very long webcomic, so naturally, some of us can't keep up with everything that's happened on previous pages. When that happens to me, i usually come to this wiki to either catch up, or find out which page i need to read. Unfortunately, this wiki isn't very good with mentioning pagenumbers, so it helps little to nothing. For example, there's no mention of when the battle for Azure City started, and when it ended, and similar events. I'm not asking anyone to reread the entire story, but i know some people have a better grasp on when stuff happened and easier for them to find these comic-pages, i'm just encouraging anyone like that to help those of us who's not so up-to-date with the comic 20:30, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ADMINISTRATOR NEEDED The users with admin rights are long gone. How do we get a new admin? Knag (talk) 17:57, August 16, 2016 (UTC) : I'm the new admin! Yay!Knag (talk) 13:44, August 31, 2016 (UTC)